


Stay Away From Them

by StrayKatgirl



Series: Christa Blake multiverse [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bruce gets his ass verbally kicked, Canonical Character Death, FYI, Gen, Mentioned Neglect, Poor Steph, Stray protects the batfam, a little snapshot of what may appen in EBNTHOAA, cursing, death mentioned, i mix cannons a little, not much, physically too, she is done with bruce's shit, the bat kids already left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: Christa has had enough of Bruce's shit
A little snippet of what might happen in later stories of the "Bruce is an Asshole" series





	

“No!” The Bat-themed vigilante stopped, glaring at the Cat. The rest of the Justice League looked between them, hesitating. She ignored that, however, and went up to Batman, practically snarling at him. “I have held my tongue, for years, but no more. NO MORE!” Breathing heavily, she jabbed her finger into his chest. “I have watched you manipulate children to fight your crusade for you, for years. I’ve seen you fuck up more minds than Joker ever did! Nightwing-Dick? Him, Babs, Cass? They’re the only ones who were able to figure it out, who were able to leave.”

“ You got Jason killed, Steph and Dami as well! Tim never wanted to be anything but Robin. He was going to leave after he was done there. But even from beyond the grave, you were still molding him into the perfect little soldier! Steph has lost everything, she gave up her child for this life! And Damian? All he wants is a father.” Here she stopped, and took a few breaths. “All any of them ever wanted, was for you to be proud of them, just once. But no. Nothing was ever good enough for the big bad Batman. You know what Bruce? FUCK YOU!” Her eyes filled with tears and her voice cracked as she yelled at him.

  
“FUCK YOU FOR BRINGING US INTO THIS MESS! NOBODY WANTS TO ENDURE THIS SHIT FOR A MADMAN’S DREAM! PEACE? HA! YOU DON’T WANT PEACE, OR EVEN REVENGE.” Here she quieted, obviously trying to get her point across. “All you want, is for others to feel the same pain you felt when you saw your parents die. You don’t care about any of us, your little army of orphans. Well listen closely.” She grabbed his collar and pulled him close. “We are not your soldiers, or your chess pieces. We are people, and we will no longer take your shit.” She pushed him backwards, where he was caught by Superman.

  
The Justice League was entirely quiet, all wide eyed. Right before she walked through the zeta platform, she turned back slightly. “If anyone else can see through his shit and has had enough of it, come on.” For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the Flash walked over to her, Green Lantern not far behind. Then Green Arrow, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, and Zatanna. They waited a few more moments, but it was clear no one else was coming. Stray shook her head, and left the Watch Tower, the ones who chose to listen following. Hal went last, hesitating for a moment. “Computer,” he called, “Wipe coordinates after the next jump.” And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but it's just a little sneak peek of what's to come. Don't worry, Christa will eventually knock some sense into the rest of the Leagues' heads. It'll just take a little bit.


End file.
